


hydrogen in our veins

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Porque los dos son hidrógeno que podría explotar en cualquier momento, son agua que los terminará por ahogar pronto, y son oxígeno. Todo al mismo tiempo.





	hydrogen in our veins

Su relación es como el oxígeno, siempre reaccionando con cualquier detalle menor.

(Kise siente que está bien que sea de esa forma, o de lo contrario no serían ellos —tan opuestos, tan similares a la vez—, porque Nash tiene una personalidad que le hace odiarlo a la menor oportunidad, y volver amarlo en el mismo tiempo en el que el sodio reacciona en agua).

—Eres una basura —dice el menor con desdén, el cabello rubio alborotado y brillando como el mismo oro y su sonrisa de burla tatuada en sus bonitos y delgados labios.

—Pero así sigues conmigo, belleza.

Nash le atrae de manera brusca, y aunque Ryota se niega, termina por ceder a la fuerza que el mayor ejerce sobre de él.

Kise siente que cuando están juntos, cualquier chispazo los hará explotar a ambos (como si fueran átomos de hidrógeno esperando al mínimo estímulo externo para poder reaccionar de manera violenta).

Pero de igual forma siguen juntos. Como el sodio y el cloro. Y es curioso, porque ambos son igual de dañinos por separado, pero juntos parecen combinar hasta volverse casi inofensivos.

.

Su relación es igual de tóxica que el mercurio. Son como veneno, pero ninguno quiere dejar al otro.

 _«No es tan malo una vez que lo conoces»,_ responden cuando les pregunta por qué siguen juntos a pesar de que reaccionan de manera violenta (porque ambos son como el hidrógeno, a la espera de energía para explotar y destruirlo todo a su paso).

.

Son veneno, una droga adictiva. Son metales que se funden a altas temperaturas cuando se besan con odio y pasión (y Kise varias veces de ríe internamente, porque Nash es como el oro que no quiere reaccionar con otro elemento químico), y es curioso. Bastante curioso, porque al mismo tiempo son toda la tabla periódica.

.

Son como el agua. Nash no puede concebir que su relación sea diferente a ese elemento que da y quita vida.

(Se ahogan, se relajan, y vuelven a ahogarse en esa tempestad que significa el agua).

Y es agradable, porque es muy entretenido pasar de esa furia que tanto las caracteriza, y pasar casi de inmediato a la calma que una noche de películas americanas es capaz de crear.

.

El hierro de la sangre les invade la boca al mismo tiempo. Sus besos son rudos, torpes, llenos de una reacción que les asfixia y que podría hacerlos explotar a la menor oportunidad.

Y es un sabor agradable. Uno al que están medianamente acostumbrados por la costumbre que tienen de lanzarse objetos directo a la cara ( _que soy modelo, pedazo de mierda)._

—Una pequeña cicatriz no te hará daño, y creo que te hace ver mejor…

.

Pero algo les queda muy claro a ambos.

Y eso es que son hidrógeno puro esperando a explotar a la menor oportunidad. Hidrógeno intercambiando electrones y creando miles de compuestos.

(Porque tienen hidrógeno en las venas, hidrógeno puro que podría explotar pronto con la cantidad de energía suficiente)


End file.
